Enamorado en Navidad
by Linda-ravstar
Summary: La Navidad ha llegado a Jumpy City y a la Torre de los Titanes. La decoración apresurada traerá consecuencias, peleas e incertidumbres. ¿Será que Robin acaba de descubrir cuál es su regalo navideño?
1. Capítulo I

_**Disclaimer:**____Teen Titans no me pertenece._

_**Nota de la Autora: **__¡Hola, amigos! En conmemoración a estas fiestas, les traigo un pequeño "Two-shot". Espero que lo disfruten. Mañana subiré la continuación. ¡Felices fiestas a todos!_

_**Enamorado en Navidad**_

_**Capítulo I**_

—Titanes, es hora de decorar —anuncié, bastante animado, mientras sostenía una caja con adornos.

Varios de mis compañeros soltaron exclamaciones de júbilo y emoción, que me hicieron sonreír anchamente. Corría el 23 de diciembre y estaba nevando copiosamente. Las calles estaban rebosantes del más puro espíritu navideño, de niños pidiendo a gritos regalos y adultos estresados en busca de los obsequios más perfectos y económicos. ¡Incluso algunos villanos se habían contagiado, pues nos habían dejado de dar problemas en pos de las compras navideñas! No obstante, no todos los criminales compartían esta consideración festiva y habíamos estado muy ocupados durante el mes. Lo que nos llevaba de vuelto al por qué no teníamos puesta la decoración a un día de Nochebuena.

— ¡Viejo, ya era hora! —rezongó Chico Bestia, sonriente y cubierto de guirnaldas hasta donde se perdía la mirada—. ¡Hace semanas que les vengo diciendo que adornemos la Torre!

Suspiré. ¿Cuántas veces habré repetido la razón de nuestro retraso decorativo? ¿Unas trescientas veces? Sin embargo, parecía que la capacidad de retención de Chico Bestia era directamente proporcional a su entusiasmo por la Navidad.

—Somos héroes, Chico Bestia —comencé a explicar, resignadamente—. No nos podíamos...

—... "dar el lujo de perder el tiempo en adornos cuando habían criminales amenazando la ciudad" —completó mi oración Cyborg, mirándome con fingida reprobación—. ¡Vamos, Robin, no nos habría tomado más de una hora!

— ¿Quieres apostar? —oí la sarcástica voz de Raven a mis espaldas y no pude menos que darle la razón. Estaba seguro de que tardaríamos, como mínimo, toda la mañana en adornar sólo el salón principal. De las habitaciones, ni hablar, cada uno se encargaría o estaríamos hasta verano del próximo año. Conocía a mis amigos.

—¡¡Qué alegría, Robin!! —exclamó Starfire, mientras colocaba unos adornos en la pared—. ¡Es maravilloso que estemos todos juntos decorando nuestro grandioso hogar!

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa fraterna. Starfire era el mejor ejemplo del dicho: "Como un niño en Navidad..." Ella era una verdadera niña en Navidad, pese a que hacía sólo dos semanas que se había enterado de la fiesta y, como era lógico, se emocionó aún más que Chico Bestia con la perspectiva de adornar la Torre con luces y objetos, si es que eso era posible.

— ¿Dónde ponemos el arbolito? —preguntó Cyborg, indeciso, mientras cargaba al mencionado elemento en un hombro—. En esa esquina se vería un poco... apretado ¿no lo creen? Pero en la ventana quedaría raro...

—Ponlo donde sea, ¿quieres? —se quejó Raven, mientras esquivaba una rama que casi le había golpeado la cabeza, ya que el mitad robot no estaba demasiado atento a quienes pasaba a llevar con el árbol—. ¡Pero ponlo ya!

—Vamos, Raven, ¿cuál es tu problema con la Navidad? —la acusó Chico Bestia, apuntándola con su dedo. Ella no respondió. Simplemente entornó los ojos y levitó lejos del cambiante, para continuar colocando uno que otro adorno. Negué con la cabeza, mientras Chico Bestia me miraba con una mezcla de confusión y resignación. Esos dos siempre terminaban peleados, aunque esperaba que se arreglaran pronto, porque lo que menos quería era rencillas en Navidad. Tal vez el espíritu de Santa Claus me había poseído, estaba demasiado en actitud de "paz y amor". Sonreí.

Como lo había especulado, tardamos toda la mañana en decorar UN TROZO de la sala, debido a que continuamente se perdían los adornos o los cambiaban de posición, afectando al conjunto. "¡No, ese calcetín va mejor acá!" Listo, vamos cambiando todo para que armonice nuevamente con el dichoso calcetín. Debo admitir que me sentí muy irritado y frustrado en ocasiones, pero también risas salieron de mi boca, al presenciar las peleas entre Cyborg y Chico Bestia y los comentarios irónicos de Raven. A la hora de almorzar, sin embargo, la hechicera desapareció rumbo a su habitación, sin decir palabra. Fruncí el ceño, extrañado. ¿Le habría molestado, en serio, algún disparate de Chico Bestia?

¿Qué le sucedió? —pregunté, mirando a mis compañeros fijamente.

—N' i'e'a, v'e,j'o —murmuró Chico Bestia con la boca repleta de tofu. Alcé una ceja y se apresuró a tragar, para repetir su ininteligible parlamento—. Lo siento, repito: Ni idea, viejo. Ha estado rara últimamente, entiéndase más rara de lo habitual. No le gustan las fiestas, ya lo sabes. ¡Pero, vamos, es Navidad! ¡No voy a dejar que lo arruine!

—Dudo que su intención sea esa —le repliqué, algo molesto por su suposición.

—Concuerdo con Robin —me apoyó Starfire, mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta—. Tal vez alguien debería ir a hablar con ella. —Las miradas, instintivamente, se clavaron en mí. Me sentí como el sobreviviente de una cruel guerra—. Robin, tal vez podrías ir tú.

—Bueno, si es que...

—¡Vamos! Sabes que sólo a ti te escucha —atacó Chico Bestia, sonriendo—. A mí me va a lanzar por la ventana...

—De acuerdo, pero...

—Nada de peros, hombre —sonrió Cyborg, palmeándome la espalda y empujándome hacia la salida—. Suerte.

Me encontré en el pasillo antes de que me diera cuenta. Suspiré. Bueno, charlar un rato con Raven no era algo desagradable, aunque, por una razón que escapaba a mi usualmente sagaz entendimiento, me sentía bastante nervioso. Intenté sacar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y con paso decidido me dirigí a la habitación de mi oscura compañera.

Toqué dos veces, anunciando mi nombre por si a Raven se le ocurría pensar que se trataba de Chico Bestia y me lanzaba por la ventana sin comprobarlo (aunque, pensándolo bien, ella podía sentir la presencia de las personas, por lo que debía saber antes que cualquiera que se trataba de mí). No hubo respuesta inmediata, pero luego de unos largos segundos —al menos a mí me parecieron eternos—, Raven abrió la puerta sólo lo suficiente para que uno de sus ojos se clavara acusadoramente en mi rostro.

—Ehm... bueno... —comencé, como estúpido, al ver que ella no decía nada y una de sus cejas se alzaba con molestia. ¡Vamos! ¿Desde cuando yo balbuceaba como idiota?—. No almorzaste y te vi algo extraña durante la mañana. ¿Estás bien? —Mi voz sonaba sincera y vehemente, realmente estaba preocupado y quería que ella lo supiera.

—Sí, todo está bien —contestó ella, con simpleza. Mentirosa, pensé.

¿Estás segura? —insistí—. De verdad, me gustaría que...

—Robin, estoy bien ¿de acuerdo? —Su tono cortante fue como una bofetada en pleno rostro—. Ahora si me disculpas... —Se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero, rebeldemente, uno de mis pies se coló en el marco e impidió tal acción.

Ella me miró con ira y, por un instante, temí que su reacción fuera violenta. Sin embargo, ella simplemente continuó mirándome, como si decidiera qué hacer conmigo.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —dijo por fin, con una particular curiosidad que no supe distinguir.

La pregunta me pilló desprevenido. ¿Como que por qué quería saberlo? ¿No era evidente? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Me tranquilicé y respondí.

—Raven, eres mi amiga, me preocupa tu bienestar —susurré—. Y estoy seguro de que algo te sucede. —Ella alzó una ceja, sabía que era tan orgullosa y autosuficiente como yo, por lo que volví a intentarlo—: Entiendo que no quieras contarme, pero...

—No es nada grave, Robin —me interrumpió ella, con suavidad, pero de forma firme—. Sólo no me encuentro cómoda con todo esto de la Navidad y eso me altera un poco. Eso es todo.

Asentí con la cabeza. Ella bajó la vista. Yo quería profundizar el tema, pero no estaba seguro de si sería lo correcto.

— ¿Te importaría hablar sobre esto conmigo? —sonreí inocentemente, intentando ablandarla un poco. Después de todo, no tenía malas intenciones, sólo quería ayudarla. No podía dejar de ayudar a mis compañeros, era algo que no podía evitar, era parte de mi naturaleza. No obstante, también sabía que solía interesarme, más allá de eso, mucho más por Raven. Era extraño, inevitable, inexplicable, pero no me molestaba, sino al contrario.

—Tierra llamando a Robin... —Raven sonreía, divertida. Sacudí la cabeza y coloqué, inmediatamente, una mano en mi nuca—. Tu distracción hará que me arrepienta de haber aceptado hablar contigo.

—¡No! ¡Estaré más atento, lo prometo!

Entramos a su habitación en silencio. Debí acostumbrar mis ojos a la oscuridad reinante, aquella oscuridad que tenía una belleza especial, un aire místico que te embelesaba y que te atemorizaba a un tiempo. Era un espacio que muchos describirían como gótico, pero yo más que nadie sabía que era sólo como Raven. Me senté en el borde de la cama, a unos treinta centímetros de distancia de mi compañera y posé mis ojos en ella.

— ¿Parto yo o esperaremos incómodamente a que se te ocurra la pregunta correcta? —preguntó ella, rompiendo el hielo. Me di cuenta de que se burlaba de mí, por lo que adopté una actitud digna y me crucé de brazos.

—Parte tú —musité—. No, espera... Mejor yo guío las preguntas, no me gustaría que te sintieras obligada a decirme nada.

—No me siento obligada a nada —dijo Raven.

Genial. Un punto menos para mí.

—Bueno, entonces parte tú —sonreí, sabía que nuestra dinámica era saludable, divertida y me agradaba que se diera de forma tan natural.

Ella asintió e inmediatamente su expresión se tornó a una más seria y sombría. Me enderecé, atento a cualquier señal de incomodidad o desagrado de parte de Raven. Si a ella no se sentía a gusto con la conversación, la detendría al instante, pues no quería sino hacerla sentir mejor, ya que estaba seguro de que algo le atormentaba.

—Irónicamente —comenzó, mirando un punto invisible en su habitación—, se trata de todo esto... de la Navidad. Nunca me he sentido bien con esa fiesta. Y no porque sea una fiesta, sino por lo que significa.

— ¿Religiosamente hablando? —Yo no era un chico creyente, pero respetaba todo credo, mientras no atentara contra los principios básicos.

—Podría decirse —admitió ella—. Sabes cuál es el verdadero significado de la Navidad, pese a que he visto que se ha olvidado últimamente: El Salvador que llega a la Tierra a redimir a la humanidad, que llega a pagar por los pecados de los hombres mediante su propio sacrificio. Jamás me sentí cómoda con esta celebración, pero no porque no comparta su significado o esté en contra de él. Simplemente... me siento como la antítesis de la Navidad.

— ¿Cómo el Grinch? —solté sin pensar. Ella alzó una ceja.

— ¿Me parezco al Grinch, Robin? —Había metido la pata, pero ella lo había tomado con humor—. Siempre supe que ese era mi destino: volverme verde, arrugada y arruinar las fiestas de los demás.

Reí con su sarcasmo, mientras en mi interior el bochorno y el alivio se mezclaban. Ella sí que sabía aliviar la tensión. Como también sabía aumentarla.

—Lo siento, dije una estupidez —me disculpé.

—Está bien. No, no me refería a eso sino que... bueno, va a sonar algo extraño, pero me siento como el Anticristo —sonrió, aunque sabía que no se tomaba el asunto ligeramente—. La Navidad representa el triunfo del bien sobre el mal. De la redención sobre el pecado... Sé que es aburrido escucharlo, pero...

—No me parece aburrido —Decía la verdad. No me parecía, en lo absoluto, aburrido, sino al contrario: desentrañar el reino misterioso que guardaba Raven en su interior era para mí una experiencia fantástica, enriquecedora, aunque a veces me dejara una sensación de amargura en el pecho, ya que había ocasiones en la que no podía ayudarla a enfrentar sus demonios internos—. Continúa.

—Tanta alegría, tanta esperanza... Nací para destruir eso, lo sabes. Y veo a la Navidad como algo... como una burla de la vida hacia lo que soy. Como si el mundo se riera y dijera: "¿Lo ves? El bien siempre triunfa y tú no eres parte de él". La Navidad refleja esperanza y amor. Yo represento destrucción y odio. Celebrar la Navidad es como una ironía para mí y no me siento cómoda con ello.

No sé cómo, pero la habitación se volvió más silenciosa de lo que era antes de que Raven comenzara a hablar. A través del lazo que compartía con la hechicera, podía sentir que, pese a que sonaba tranquila y hasta sarcástica, el tema la torturaba y la angustiaba, de una forma que tal vez yo no llegase a comprender. No podía entender lo que sentía mi amiga, porque, como a veces me recriminaba, yo era un ser humano y, como dije, pese a no ser creyente, en el fondo de mi corazón, seguían enterrados las promesas de esperanza y amor que Jesús había traído al mundo. Podía compartir ese mensaje, podía ser parte de él, aunque hubiera decidido no hacerlo. Raven era hija de un demonio, era hija del Mal Mismo. ¿Es válido que el hijo de un demonio celebre la llegada del Bien?

—Raven, yo no creo que seas lo opuesto a la Navidad —comencé, sintiendo como un nudo en la garganta se me formaba. Me dolía verla en ese estado, ya que, aunque se resistiera a mostrarse débil ante mí, tenía la certeza de que el tema era delicado para ella—. Eres una heroína...

—Lo sé, lo sé... Pero así es como lo percibo. Fuiste tú el que preguntó, te dije que era una tontería.

—No me parece una tontería si a ti te afecta —repliqué, testarudamente—. Pero no vas a convencerme de que tu naturaleza es malvada. Jamás creeré eso y me gustaría que tampoco lo creyeras tú. Eres una persona maravillosa y nada puede negar eso, Raven.

Ella desvió la mirada y abrí los ojos, sorprendido, porque observé que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tenue color rojo. ¿Raven estaba ruborizada? ¿Por qué? ¿Por lo que había dicho? De inmediato supe la respuesta y mis propias mejillas se llenaron de sangre en cuestión de segundos: le había tomado la mano y la aferraba tiernamente, sin darme cuenta. No me había percatado de ello, pues su contacto se sintió demasiado natural, como si la hubiera tocado de esa forma muchas veces anteriormente. Desvié la vista también y la solté, muerto de vergüenza.

—Lo siento, yo no... —No encontraba palabras para disculparme y mi rostro me traicionaba atrozmente. Intenté tranquilizarme, ya que no había motivos para ruborizarse de aquella manera ¿no? Era una amiga y yo la había intentado confortar ¿Qué había de raro en ello?

—Descuida, no pasó nada —Raven ya había recuperado el control de sí misma, aunque sus ojos destellaban con un brillo especial, que no supe reconocer—. Bueno, gracias por escucharme, Robin. Ya estoy mejor. —Supe que había dado por terminada la conversación. Sin embargo, no sabía si decía la verdad o lo hacía debido a mi "pequeño desliz".

—Claro, yo... —Seguía sintiéndome avergonzado—. Está todo bien ¿no?

Ella me miró con extrañeza, tardándose unos segundos en comprender a lo que me refería. Sonrió, esa sonrisa rara y misteriosa, que pocas veces veía. Era hermosa, era única, era… ¡¿Qué?! ¡De acuerdo! ¿De dónde vino eso?

—No te preocupes, Robin —Parecía entre burlona e inquieta—. No es como si me hubiera desagradado. Sólo fue... sorpresivo. —Alzó una ceja—. En todo caso, no parecías demasiado incómodo tomándome de la mano.

La sangre volvió a golpear mis mejillas sin previo aviso. El corazón se me aceleró. Sólo había sentido esa sensación de asfixia una vez anteriormente y fue cuando Cyborg insinuó cosas indiscretas sobre Starfire y yo. Me puse una mano en el pecho, pues creía que me iba a dar un ataque.

—Robin, no es para tanto —oí que Raven me decía, algo extrañada—. Era sólo una broma.

—Sí, sí... —Sonreí nerviosamente—. Bueno, supongo que nos vemos, Raven. —Ya a iba a irme, apresuradamente, cuando algo de calma llegó a mi mente, permitiéndome voltear y hablar con cordura—: Entonces, ¿está todo bien, Raven?

—Sí, muchas gracias, Robin. —Se levantó de la cama y colocó una mano en mi hombro—. Eres muy receptivo, Robin. Supongo que nos vemos luego.

—Sí... —sonreí nuevamente y coloqué una mano en mi nuca—. ¡Nos vemos!

Salí como rayo de la habitación de Raven, rumbo a mi propia habitación, volviendo a sentir los síntomas de aquel semi-ataque que me habían causado las palabras de Raven. No eran tan prometedoras, ¿por qué había reaccionado de aquella manera? Me senté en el borde de mi cama y coloqué la cabeza entre mis manos, intentando pensar claramente, pero el caos de mis pensamientos dificultaba tal labor. Respiré profundamente y me eché en la cama, recordando que no había acabado mi almuerzo. Aunque, la verdad, lo último que me apetecía en esos momentos era comer. Tenía un problema, sí, y era mi deber resolverlo a como diera lugar. Era consciente de que mi problema era de carácter interno, lo que lo hacía aún más complicado, porque mis conflictos internos solían ser muy complejos e intensos. Crisis de identidad, obsesiones coléricas, dudas, recriminaciones… Esa clase de problemas siempre eran más difíciles de resolver que los externos. Mi instinto de detective se activó de inmediato y comenzó a elaborar hipótesis sobre lo ocurrido, agitado, aún incapaz de creerlo. ¿Por qué había aferrado la mano de Raven de esa forma? Se había sentido demasiado natural, demasiado cómodo, demasiado placentero, demasiado peligroso. ¡No! ¡Era mi amiga, no podía pensar de esa forma! Muy adolescente sería, pero era responsable de mis acciones, sentimientos y decisiones.

A mí me gustaba Starfire ¿verdad? ¿Por qué había actuado de ese modo junto a Raven? ¿Qué sentía por la princesa de Tamaran? La quería mucho, no podía negarlo, pero… ¿Era esa clase de amor? Starfire me atraía, pero no estaba seguro qué clase de atracción era. ¿Y Raven? ¿Me atraía? ¡¡No!! Eso no tenía sentido, algo andaba terriblemente mal conmigo. Tenía que ser más racional, más frío.

Con Starfire siempre me había sentido seducido, debido a su inocencia pura, a su fuerza, su bondad, su carisma, su capacidad de sonreír ante todo y todos. Era una guerrera, pero también era una niña. ¿Y Raven? Era la otra cara de la moneda. Era oscura, misteriosa, madura, divertida a su modo, era una caja de sorpresas. Eran personas diferentes, cada una especial y hermosa a su manera. Con Starfire me sentía en confianza, me sentía como un profesor ante un alumno aplicado y curioso. Y, ¿qué era exactamente lo que había sentido junto a Raven? Me había sentido bien, cautivado, seguro, feliz, protector, dolido por no poder ayudarla. Quería que ella fuera feliz. Me había sentido nervioso antes de llegar a su habitación, me había sentido cómodo aferrando su mano. Y ¡casi había muerto de vergüenza cuando ella me lo reprochó! Aunque, en realidad, no me lo había reprochado. Se había ruborizado. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Estuve varios minutos intentando desentrañar mis propios sentimientos, barajando todas las posibilidades. Me levanté de mi cama y me saqué el antifaz, para mirarme en un espejo que tenía en una mesa. Observé mis ojos azules, sintiéndome como un idiota, hasta que en ellos encontré mi respuesta. Y llegué a una terrible, pero maravillosa conclusión: ¡¡Estaba enamorado de Raven!!


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans no me pertenece

**Nota de la Autora:** Siento la tardanza, pero no tuve más oportunidades para acercarme a la PC. Espero disfruten de este final. ¡Feliz Navidad, atrasada, a todos!

**Capítulo II**

Llegó el 24 de Diciembre y con él la tan ansiada —por casi todos— fiesta de Navidad. Durante la mañana y gracias a que ningún villano molestó durante ese tiempo, pudimos acudir al supermercado a comprar todo lo necesario para la comida: Pavo, papas fritas, salame, mostaza por galones —petición de Starfire— , queso para alimentar a cien tribus de ratones, tofu de todas las variedades, bebidas para tres años, ramitas de queso mantecoso y otros mil víveres como para sobrevivir a una hecatombe nuclear.

Vigilé personalmente cada adquisición que iba a parar a nuestro carrito de compras, para que nada que no fuera estrictamente necesario fuera a dar allí. Respecto a ello, podría agregar que prohibí terminantemente que compraran bebidas alcohólicas cuando vi a Chico Bestia y a Cyborg mirando, tentadoramente, un par de botellas de "Lucuma-sour". Me miraron con reproche, pero devolvieron las botellas a sus estanterías, bajo mi rigurosa mirada. Estuve atento a todos los movimientos de mis compañeros durante todo el período de tiempo que estuvimos dentro del supermercado, no porque no confiara en ellos y creyera que si compraban licor se iban a embriagar hasta quedar tirados bajo una mesa, sino porque sabía que era sólo curiosidad y tentación de hacer lo prohibido, aunque fuera una vez. No iba a permitir alcohol en la Torre y sabía que, en el fondo, mis amigos estaban de acuerdo con ello. Éramos menores de edad y, por muy anticuado y aburrido que suene, no se nos estaba permitido beber alcohol, cosa que, a mí, no me tentaba en lo más mínimo, ni aunque tuviera dieciocho años. Sin embargo, bastaba que a Chico Bestia le dijeran "no" para que inmediatamente hiciera lo contrario. Era como un niño pequeño, en ocasiones. Lo grave del asunto, es que Cyborg y, a veces, hasta Starfire le seguían la corriente.

— ¿Ya lo tenemos todo? —pregunté, mirando con desconfianza nuestro carrito atestado de cosas—. ¿No falta nada?

—¡Claro que falta algo, hombre! —gritó Cyborg, mirándome como si hubiera cometido un crimen federal—. ¿Dónde están las aceitunas? ¡Llevamos pichanga, pero no aceitunas! ¡¡No podemos celebrar Navidad sin aceitunas!! —Parecía realmente afectado por la carencia de aceitunas, pues gesticulaba como un neurótico—. ¡Iré por ellas, ya vuelvo!

Observé como Raven se palmeaba la frente, exasperada a más no poder, y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de mis labios. Sabía cuánto detestaba ir de compras a cualquier lugar y suponía que ya había excedido su límite. Luego del "episodio de la mano" en su habitación y mi curioso descubrimiento, me había sentido algo más tranquilo, aunque no por eso completamente calmado. Había tomado la decisión de no confesar a nadie lo que sentía por la hechicera, ya que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas, y esperar a que se diera la situación propicia para contárselo a ella misma. Era una chica madura y comprensiva, no me reprocharía nada, o al menos eso esperaba. Sin embargo, no tenía por qué apresurar mi confesión… podía esperar unas semanas, algunos meses, no había prisa. Suspiré. No era muy bueno con los sentimientos y debía admitir que la situación, si no la controlaba de forma precisa, se me escaparía de las manos.

Escuché cómo Starfire le preguntaba al cambiante del grupo si era una tradición demasiado rigurosa el cenar aceitunas para celebrar la Navidad. Negué con la cabeza ante la pregunta, mientras soltaba una pequeña risa ante la ingeniosa respuesta de Chico Bestia: "¡Algún día las aceitunas controlarán el mundo! Más vale tomarlas en cuenta, Star". La princesa de Tamaran, ingenua en algunos asuntos terrestres sería, pero comprendió que el chico verde sólo estaba bromeando, por lo que se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, haciéndole entender que no había caído en el chiste.

Ocupé mi mente, que ya comenzaba a agitarse, en revisar con más tranquilidad el carro de las compras que conducía. Algo angustiado, intenté sacar las cuentas de cuánto dinero nos saldría todo lo que habíamos adquirido. Habíamos acordado gastar una suma prudente y predeterminada, para no despilfarrar ni un dólar, que siempre hacían falta luego, pero si continuaban agregando productos al carro nos endeudaríamos por los próximos veinte años. Por octava vez a lo largo de la jornada agradecí a mi buen juicio el sugerir una fiesta discreta, sólo entre nosotros cinco —después de todo, era nuestra primera Navidad como equipo—, porque de lo contrario tendría que vender un riñón para costearlo todo. ¡Y eso que aún faltaba la celebración de Año Nuevo! Y ahí sí que invitarían a los demás Titanes. ¿Cómo íbamos apagar eso? Era mucho mejor no pensar en ello.

—¡Listo, viejo! —exclamó Chico Bestia, al ver que Cyborg ya llegaba con las dichosas aceitunas—. Ahora sí tenemos todo, Robin. —Se frotó las manos, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Ya quiero llegar a la Torre a preparar mi nueva especialidad: ¡Cubos de tofu bañados en mi salsa secreta, con ramitas de ciboulette!

Sonreí ante las extravagancias del verde, a la vez que rogaba internamente que no hiciera estallar la cocina realizando esos experimentos.

—¿Hora de irnos? —preguntó la hechicera.

Asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia las cajas, cuyas filas eran asombrosamente largas. Elegimos una que sólo abarcaba unas veinte cuadras —está bien, no era tanto, pero sí que había gente— y nos dispusimos a armarnos de paciencia divina y esperar. Pasaron los minutos y, pese a que avanzábamos lento, el ambiente no estaba tan tenso como suponía: Starfire se estaba entreteniendo leyendo unas revistas que había en una estantería cercana, Chico Bestia y Cyborg jugaban en una consola de muestra y Raven parecía estar meditando.

Todo iba de maravillas cuando sólo faltaba una persona para que nos tocara a nosotros pagar. Sin embargo, debí de cantar victoria muy rápido, porque de pronto oí un chillido espectacular y horroroso y me vi asediado por un grupo de adolescentes chifladas que no cesaban de gritar y tocarme.

—¡Viejo, no es justo! —se quejó Chico Bestia, pero no alcanzó a reprocharme nada más, porque otro grupo de jovencitas lo rodearon a él también. En una fracción de segundos, el supermercado entero se enteró de que los Jóvenes Titanes estaban allí, comprando, como seres mortales.

Debí zafarme con técnicas profesionales del grupo de chaladas, porque me habían cortado la respiración. Observé como Starfire hacía algo parecido con otro grupo mixto, aunque con algo más de diplomacia y elegancia. ¿Qué le había pasado a la gente? ¿El estrés navideño les había podrido el cerebro? Aquellas chicas parecían monos de zoológico, ya que no paraban de moverse de un lado a otro y tocarme por todos lados. Finalmente grité y saqué una de mis armas para intentar amedrentarlas un poco, pero eso sólo las enardeció más y me vi tumbado en el suelo con todo ese grupo encima.

—¡¡Robipoo!! —oí que alguien gritó. Sentí que me asfixiaba y traté de pedir socorro, cuando milagrosamente todas aquellas jóvenes comenzaron a flotar por el aire, envueltas en una energía negra.

—Fue suficiente escándalo por hoy —murmuró Raven, con una expresión de rabia que no alcancé a comprender—. Robin, levántate. Es hora de irnos.

— ¡Tenemos que pagar! —exclamé, horrorizado al comprender que tal vez por culpa de esas fanáticas locas hubiéramos perdido nuestro turno en la fila.

—Ya está todo listo —me informó la hechicera, mientras procedía a liberar al resto del equipo de las hordas de adolescentes desquiciados—. Yo no tuve el placer de verme rodeada de un grupo de seres tan evolucionados como los que te tocaron a ti, Robin, por lo que pude pagar todo con tranquilidad.

Asentí, aliviado, mientras exhalaba un suspiro. Vi a Chico Bestia emerger azul de una montaña humana y a Cyborg pelear por recuperar uno de sus brazos biónicos que un chico de siete años le había quitado. Sonreí y me puse una mano en la nuca, cansado. No era mentira que hacer las compras el día veinticuatro de diciembre era una hazaña peligrosa. Cuando ya pudimos salir del supermercado y metimos todo al auto, pude respirar algo de aire fresco —en realidad acondicionado. Menos mal que Raven había acudido en nuestro rescate o tal vez la noticia del día hubiera sido "mueren reconocidos héroes de nuestra ciudad debido a una asfixia causada por un grupo de admiradores dementes".

—¿Es normal que este tipo de cosas sucedan en Navidad? —preguntó Starfire, mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro hogar.

—¡Fue genial! ¡Viste cómo se me vinieron encima! —Chico Bestia lucía muy emocionado y pagado de sí mismo—. Las chicas me adoran. ¡Fue increíble!

—Sí, eso fue lo que creí cuando te saqué semi-asfixiado de ese cúmulo de gente—dijo Raven, sarcástica. Miraba por la ventana y había cruzado los brazos. No lucía demasiado contenta.

—Envidiosa —le espetó Chico Bestia, enfurruñado—. Te habría encantado estar en mi lugar.

—Por supuesto, era el sueño de mi vida. ¡Ser aplastada por gente totalmente demente! ¿Cómo no lo había considerado así antes? —El sarcasmo de Raven llegaba a ser cruel y continuaba sin hacer contacto visual con nadie. Estaba molesta.

—Amargada —murmuró el verde, totalmente inconsciente de lo que sus palabras parecían producir en Raven, que, al escucharlo, se tensó visiblemente mientras fulminaba con su mirada al paisaje.

—Dejen de pelear —ordené desde el asiento del copiloto. El espejo superior me servía para vigilar a mis compañeros y sabía que si dejaba que eso llegara a mayores, sería desastroso.

—Ella empezó —se defendió el verde. Cyborg negó con la cabeza, mientras me dirigía una mirada de resignación. Suerte que la Torre no quedaba demasiado lejos.

Al episodio de las compras le siguió el de la preparación de la cocina. Le prohibimos con gentileza, pero claramente, a Starfire acercarse a preparar nada, con la excusa de que era tradición preparar ciertos platillos para Navidad. La extraterrestre no pareció decepcionada, aunque mencionó algo acerca de que pronto probaría preparar "Un guiso de Jhamplk". No quise preguntar qué era tal guiso. Cyborg fue, junto con Chico Bestia, el único permitido en la zona de cocina. Starfire, Raven y yo, nos dedicamos mientras a completar la decoración que restaba de la ocasión anterior. Fuimos mucho más diligentes y rápidos que si lo hubiéramos hecho entre todos, a decir verdad.

—Oye, Chico Maravilla, despierta, pásame esa guirnalda —murmuró Raven, con la mano estirada.

—¿Desde cuándo me dices "Chico Maravilla"? —inquirí mientras le facilitaba lo que pedí. Ella no respondió enseguida, pues colocó el adorno en el sitio adecuado antes de voltearse.

—¿Prefieres "Robipoo"? —No sonreía, por lo que deduje que no estaba de demasiado buen humor.

Me coloqué una mano en la nuca, mientras un ligero rubor delataba mi bochorno. En el momento, había sido tal mi anhelo de aire y libertad, que no me había percatado de cuán embarazoso había sido el apodo con que una anónima fanática me había llamado. Robipoo. ¡Por todos los dioses, no!

—Eso creí —repuso Raven, mientras continuaba decorando. Fruncí el ceño ante su tono de voz tan frío y la agarré por el brazo, obligándola a mirarme. Se zafó bruscamente.

—Oye, ¿qué sucede? —pregunté, extrañado.

—¿Qué te sucede a ti? —me preguntó a su vez, molesta—. Déjame tranquila.

Una idea brilló en mi cerebro, aunque no estaba seguro si de sería apropiado compartirla con mi, evidentemente, irritada compañera.

—¿Estás celosa, Rae? —Sonreí con malicia, mientras intentaba acercarme un poco más a ella.

—¿De qué, por favor? Y vuelve a llamarme así y…

—De todas esas chicas que se abalanzaron sobre mí, claramente. —Mi sonrisa se acentuó cuando ella alzó una ceja y una expresión de exasperación se formaba en su rostro—. Vamos, admite que te habría encantado ser una de ellas. Pensándolo bien… ¿por qué lo habrán hecho? ¿Por mi irresistible encanto? —Estaba jugando y esperaba que ella me siguiera. No me sentía muy cómodo actuando de aquella manera, pero si conseguía arrancarle aunque fuera una pequeña sonrisa, me sentiría satisfecho.

—Yo creo que fue por tu palpable modestia —me replicó, rodando los ojos—. Ya quisieras, Robin, pero no tengo tan mal gusto.

—Sí, claro —Estaba sonriendo, lo había logrado. Vaya que era bueno. Y muy modesto. Reí ante mis propios absurdos pensamientos y continué decorando. Pronto el aire se llenó de un aroma exquisito a pavo especiado. Terminamos de decorar muy pronto, de hecho, justo cuando Cyborg y Chico Bestia acabaron de cocinar. El cambiante venía muy contento y sonriente, por lo que supuse que le había resultado su experimento culinario.

El mitad robot sugirió jugar videojuegos mientras esperábamos que los platillos estuvieran en su punto y Chico Bestia y yo aceptamos de inmediato. Starfire trajo a Cedita para darle de comer y se entretuvo bastante jugando con él. Raven se sentó con nosotros a leer un libro. Nunca entenderé cómo podía concentrarse con todo el ruido que hacíamos. Supongo que toda la práctica adquirida con las peleas entre Chico Bestia y Cyborg la habían inmunizado a esos sonidos.

Estuvimos alrededor de una hora jugando, sin parar. Gané varias rondas, aunque perdí otras tantas. Íbamos a comenzar otra tanda de juegos, cuando Cyborg se alzó, histérico, diciendo que habíamos hecho trampa. Me defendí, alegando que yo había perdido. Si hubiera hecho trampa, las hubiera hecho bien, exclamé. Chico Bestia comenzó a pelear con Cyborg, alzando peligrosamente el nivel de los decibeles. Me metí en la discusión, intentando calmar los ánimos, pero sólo logré enardecerla aún más.

—¡¡Se acabó!! —El grito de Raven nos paralizó a todos, incluso Cedita y Starfire se quedaron helados—. ¡Me tiene harta! ¡Una palabra más y cocino yo!

—¡¡NO!! —gritó Chico Bestia, arrodillándose ante la hechicera, que lo fulminó con su fría mirada—. ¡Te lo suplico, Raven, haré lo que me pidas!

—A mí no me parecería mal —comentó Starfire, pero no fue escuchada.

—De acuerdo, Raven, estamos entre amigos —comenzó Cyborg, hablando calmadamente, como si temiera que la oscura fuera una bomba a punto de explotar—. No hay para qué llegar a esos extremos. Todo está bien.

—Ya se los advertí —repuso le gótica, sonriendo con maldad. Sí que sabía cómo amenazarnos—. Un grito más y ya saben: verán treinta formas de arruinar una comida de Navidad, cortesía mía.

Como obedientes ángeles de la corte celestial, prometimos no volver a hacer ruido. Raven nos acuchilló con su mirada fría y asesina, pero estaba completamente seguro de que disfrutaba con aquel nuevo poder, ya que una sonrisa traviesa se insinuaba en sus labios.

La velada transcurrió muy rápido. Luego del incidente de los videojuegos, Starfire propuso un juego como equipo y, como no teníamos demasiados juegos de mesa, Cyborg sacó un empolvado "Monopoly" —qué apropiado para celebrar la Navidad— y nos dispusimos a competir por quien lograba más dinero. Hubo instantes en que me levanté de mi asiento, bastante enojado por algunas evidentes trampas, pero la mirada de mi oscura compañera brillaba con malicia, así que todos intentamos dejar pasar las faltas para no armar una discusión y acabar comiendo algo quemado y crudo.

Al final venció Starfire, quien en silencio y con una ancha sonrisa logró acumular más propiedades y rentas que todo el resto junto. Jamás sabré como lo hizo, pero supongo que la curiosidad, la perspicacia y la silenciosa observación rindieron sus frutos. Raven había participado muy poco y se limitó a pagar una renta aquí y comprar una casita allá, nada muy impresionante, aunque, al final, quedó con bastante dinero.

—Ya debe de estar lista la cena —anunció Cyborg, mientras guardaba el juego en su polvorienta caja y trataba de disimular su frustración por haber perdido. Realmente detestaba perder en los juegos, ya que, acostumbrado como estaba a vencer a Chico Bestia, no era algo usual para él.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Chico Bestia, sin perder su buen humor—. ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal algo de música navideña?

—Lo que me faltaba —murmuró Raven, torturada—: más ruido infernal.

—Tu voz será infernal —le espetó el verde, sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Jamás en tu vida has oído hablar de los villancicos?

—¿Jamás en tu vida has oído hablar del asesinato por venganza? —preguntó ella, a su vez, mirándolo amenazadoramente. El joven no se dejó amedrentar y, como retando a su compañera a hacerle algo, se situó junto al equipo de música y puso un CD de villancicos. Ella rodó los ojos, cansada.

Nos sentamos a comer muy pronto, ya que la comida ya estaba lista y la mesa servida. Fue un momento bastante agradable y, pese a que sólo estábamos nosotros cinco, se formó una atmósfera muy cálida y llena de vida, como si hubieran muchas más personas presentes. Chico Bestia no cesó de lanzar chistes malos, y algunos ingeniosos también, dándole al ambiente un toque muy cotidiano. Cyborg no paraba de elogiar su propia brillantez en la cocina, Starfire realizaba experimentos de lo más extraños con su comida y Raven observaba en silencio, con una expresión de afabilidad en sus ojos. Sabía que disfrutaba de todo aquello, pese a lo que dijera.

Cuando ya nos hubimos atiborrado de comida, nos sentamos a ver algunas de aquellas típicas películas navideñas que pasan por la tele el 24 de diciembre. Ejem. De las pocas películas navideñas que pasaban. Vi "Duro de Matar" en un canal y algo con sangre y mujeres en otro. El Grinch en como ocho canales, eso sí, y demasiadas telenovelas mexicanas, velezonalas y brasileras, llenas de drama, lágrima y bofetadas de despecho. ¿Qué tenía eso de Navideño, por favor? Sólo faltaba "Hostal" y "Las pistas de Blue". Las películas del cable siempre nos aburrían bastante, pero teníamos que, de algún modo, pasar el rato hasta la medianoche, tiempo en el que entregaríamos nuestros regalos. Y hablando de regalos… ¿Han visto, alguna vez en sus vidas, algo más desesperante que ir a comprar regalos navideños al centro comercial? ¡¡Era francamente horripilante!! Está repleto, repletísimo de gente hasta en los lugares más insospechados. ¡Había cola hasta para comprar calcetines! Tuve que pelearme con un chico por conseguir uno de mis obsequios. Acabé magullado, asfixiado y con claros síntomas de delirio asesino. Lo peor era que, donde debí acudir algo atrasado a mis compras navideñas, no encontré nunca a la primera lo que buscaba. Todo costaba el triple de lo normal. ¡Típico que había el color, el modelo… y no la talla! ¡O había la talla y el modelo, pero no el color!

No sé cómo les habrá resultado al resto de mis compañeros, pero para mí fue una experiencia traumática. La gente andaba malhumorada, apurada y hosca a dondequiera que fuera. Juré que el próximo año, aunque se aproximara el fin del mundo, haría mis compras con antelación. Prefería pelear todo el fin de año contra el villano de turno y desvelarme dos semanas si era necesario, pero ¡haría mis compras un mes antes! No estaba dispuesto a repetir esa tortura.

Y evocando torturas… ¿Cómo se las habría apañado Raven para resistir el suplicio de las compras? Lo único que sabía es que había logrado sobrevivir ilesa, sin matar a nadie, porque en el noticiario no habían denunciado ningún asesinato por histeria navideña. Sonreí al imaginar a mi reservada y tranquila compañera en un mar de personas dispuestas a todo con tal de conseguir un regalo. Hubiera pagado por ver a Raven comprando. Sola. En época de Navidad. Intentando controlar sus instintos de matar al primero que volviera a cruzarse en su mirada.

—¡¡ROBIN!! —Me sobresalté ante el grito de Starfire. Miré a mi alrededor con confusión y me di cuenta de que todos estaban aglomerados en torno al arbolito—. Amigo, ya es medianoche. Creo que, si he comprendido bien, ya es hora de abrir los presentes que hemos comprado para intercambiar entre nosotros.

—¿Ya es medianoche? —repetí, maravillado. Observé el reloj y sonreí—. Vaya, genial. Sí, ya es hora de abrir los regalos.

Un "Boo-yah" y un "Viejo, ese es mío" se oyeron a una sola voz, estruendosamente, mientras veía cómo dos animales salvaje se abalanzaban, literalmente, sobre el grupo de regalos. Intenté detenerlos con un grito, aunque de antemano sabía que sería en vano y aguardé el trágico momento en que ambos caerían sobre los paquetes. No llegó a suceder. Una celestial energía negra los detuvo antes del impacto mortal.

—De acuerdo —comenzó Raven, observando a sus presas como una cazadora ávida de cobrar su victoria—, vamos a hacer esto con calma. Van a fingir que son racionales y civilizados alguna vez en su vida, y se mantendrán quietos. ¿Entendido? —Ambos asintieron, algo asustados. Raven sonrió con superioridad y volteó hacia mí—: Robin, creo que lo mejor es que cada uno entregue sus regalos a sus destinatarios, uno por uno.

—¿Es decir…? —No estaba seguro de si la había comprendido en su totalidad.

—Tal vez Raven se refería a que cada uno tomara todos los regalos que había preparado y que los entregara. Luego otro toma los regalos que ha comprado y los entregue. Y así sucesivamente —explicó Starfire con tranquilidad y precisión.

—Exacto —dijo Raven, mirándome.

—Me parece una excelente idea —reconocí, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Raven… tal vez deberías soltarlos, parece que se están asfixiando ahí dentro. —Señalé la burbuja en que la hechicera mantenía encerrados a Cyborg y Chico Bestia, quienes parecían estar suplicando por un poco de aire.

Raven puso los ojos en blanco y los liberó. Los chicos estaban algo azules y se frotaban la garganta repetidamente. Nos colocamos todos sentados en torno a los regalos. Chico Bestia comenzó, luego de decidirlo por sorteo. El verde, con una ancha sonrisa reluciente, tomó su primer regalo y se lo tendió a Cyborg.

—Ojalá te guste, viejo —deseó, algo nervioso, mientras el mitad robot abría el paquete.

Se trataba de un computador portátil última generación, enchulado personalmente con unas decoraciones muy sofisticadas. El moreno se deshizo en elogios y agradecimientos repetidos, mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo efusivamente. Luego fue el turno de Starfire, quien recibió del más joven del grupo un juego para el baño que la alienígena había buscado incesantemente, sin resultado. Más abrazos y agradecimientos. Para resumir, puedo decir que me regaló un kit de combate muy completo y multifuncional, y a Raven le regaló un libro que ella había estado rondando, sin decidirse, hacia algún tiempo. Me sorprendí al ver que él hubiese recordado los gustos de la gótica, aunque, para ser sinceros, cuando de Raven se trataba, Chico Bestia siempre estaba atento.

Starfire fue la siguiente. Le regaló a Cyborg un software extraño, apropiado para el portátil que le había regalado Chico Bestia —de seguro se pusieron de acuerdo esos dos—, y un juego de herramientas. A mí, me regaló algo de ropa, bastante bonita, debo decir, y un CD de mi música favorita. A Raven le tocó un paquete de incienso especial y una libreta negra y adornada, para anotar lo que quisiera.

Luego fue el turno de Raven, quien se notaba algo incómoda, pero lo disimuló bastante bien. Le obsequió a Chico Bestia un cupón de regalo para que lo canjeara en la tienda de historietas y una polera con la enseña: "Soy un idiota y a mucha honra". El chico se largó a reír cuando la leyó.

—Era ideal para ti —se limitó a explicar la joven, con una sonrisa.

A Starfire le regaló una tenida completa preciosa y a su medida y un mp4 nuevo de gran capacidad. Diablos, ¿de a dónde sacaba Raevn tanto dinero para comprar regalos? Todos eran bastante costosos y de excelente calidad, de las mejores marcas. ¿Traficaba drogas? ¿Era parte de la mafia italiana? ¿Vendía calugas a escondidas en las esquinas? No tenía demasiadas ideas, pero lo cierto es que la hechicera había sabido muy bien cómo invertir su dinero. A mí me sorprendió con un arma medieval de colección: una espada adornada exquisitamente. Yo era un aficionado a las armas antiguas, pese a que era una afición bastante costosa y no tenía cómo extender mis escasos artículos. Junto con ello, me regaló una camisa, gel para el pelo —no pude evitar sonreír— y algo de música.

A Cyborg le tocó en gracia una nueva consola de videojuegos —"Es para ti y Chico Bestia, en realidad, pero te la confío a ti, Cy", fue lo que dijo—, un aceite especial para su auto y un libro que se titulaba "Mil formas de hacer de un auto un palacio". Curioso, pero al moreno le fascinó.

Hablando del mitad máquina, luego fue su turno de entregar los regalos. Dado que Raven había sido la última en entregarle a él, fue la primera en recibirlos de sus manos. Era una discografía completa —bajada de internet, pero de forma muy disimulada— de su grupo favorito, que jamás supe cuál era. Ah, y un perfume algo exótico que no supe reconocer.

A Chico Bestia le regaló el último "Mega Monos" —creo que ya iban por el 19—, junto con un avioncito a control remoto que fue el primer regalo en revolotear por toda la sala. Chico Bestia, rápidamente, dejó de interesarse por el resto de la velada. Sonreí.

A Starfire le regaló un vestido de gala hermoso y un compendio de revista de moda que a ella le encantaba. Y una suscripción a dicha revista, que la alienígena recibió con incontables agradecimientos en los dos idiomas que conocía. Se sentó a leer, disimuladamente, mientras intentaba prestar atención a lo que seguía.

A mí, a todo esto, me regaló una nueva máquina personal para el gimnasio, que ya había instalado y que me aguardaba tan pronto como quisiera usarla. Además, me regaló un par de camisas, para "dejar de verme como payaso alguna vez".

Finalmente, fue mi turno. Me sentía nervioso y estaba completamente seguro de la razón de ello. Sin embargo, decidí ignorar ese sentimiento y comencé a entregar mis regalos con la mayor naturalidad de la que fui capaz. A Chico Bestia le había comprado un disco de su grupo favorito y un juego nuevo que había salido al mercado, para que le hiciera competencia a "Mega Monos" en cuanto a nivel de enviciamiento. A Starfire le había comprado unos artículos de belleza y un peluche en forma de gatito. Sabía que le encantaría, ya que me lo había mencionado en una ocasión. En efecto, la princesa extraterrestre me lo agradeció con un efusivo abrazo y una sonrisa. A Cyborg, en tanto, le entregué un equipo completo de computación —para que actualizase su computadora personal— y una película.

Finalmente, fue el turno de entregar mi regalo a Raven. Sabía que había sido poco inteligente dejarla a ella para el final, cuando estaría más alterado y nervioso, pero ya el asunto estaba hecho. La ansiedad que había sentido al inicio de mis entregas, se intensificó cuando tomé los dos paquetes que me quedaban en las manos. La hechicera frunció el ceño y me miró con extrañeza, como si hubiera enloquecido. Tragué algo de saliva y agradecí que el resto de mis compañeros se hubiesen dispersado por el salón para disfrutar de sus obsequios; de otro modo, estaría aún más nervioso, si es que eso era posible. Malditos sentimientos. Debía admitir que había experimentado esta sensación con Starfire antes, pero de una magnitud mucho menor… ¡Vamos! ¡Se trataba de Raven! ¡Era algo definitivamente diferente!

Le tendí a una burlona Raven —al parecer intuía mi estado de ánimo—, el primer e inofensivo regalo, que no era otra cosa que una cajita de velas aromáticas surtidas. Luego, me armé de valor para entregarle el segundo.

—Ni que fueras a regalarme una bomba, Robin —sonrió, aparentemente muy divertida por mi estado. Debía admitir que tenía razón, pero eso no aliviaba mi tensión. Coloqué una mano en mi nuca y sonreí, intentando parecer relajado. Estiré mi mano y ella asió el pequeño paquete, mirándome como si mi cara estuviera pintada como la de un payaso.

—Feliz Navidad —susurré quedamente. ¡Rayos! ¿Desde cuándo mi frecuencia cardíaca había comenzado a aumentar? ¿Desde cuando la respiración se me había convertido en un jadeo irregular? ¿Desde cuando actuaba como un imbécil declarado?

Raven, ajena a mi alteración por completo, abrió con curiosidad el pequeño paquete que le había regalado. Mi corazón parecía que estaba a punto de salírseme del pecho. En un instante dramático, ella abrió la cajita (ya que eso era). Su rostro se iluminó con sorpresa.

—No era para tanto —sonrió, aún asombrada—. Es muy bonita, Robin.

Se trataba de un colgante. No había resistido la tentación de comprarlo, haciendo gala al dicho de que la gente suele comprar para otros lo que agrada a ellos mismos. Constaba de una fina cadena de plata, con un cuervo en pleno vuelo en lapislázuli. Llevaba la inicial "R" grabada en el cuervo.

—Entonces… ¿Te gustó? —¿No quieres matarme?, estuve tentado de agregar, pero sonó estúpido incluso en mi mente.

—Es hermoso —reconoció ella, mirándolo fijamente—. Sí, me gustó. Relájate. Pensé que sería algo mucho peor, algo al estilo "Chico Bestia". —Sonrió, burlona—. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿No me lo vas a poner? ¿O lo compraste para que lo pusiera en una cajita de cristal?

Me palmeé en la frente, mentalmente, mientras corría a hacer lo que me había pedido. Un ligero rubor quería traicionar mis pensamientos, cuando rocé la piel de su cuello al colocarle el colgante. Ella también se tensó levemente y me apresuré a apartar mis manos. Ella mantenía su expresión burlona. ¿Sabría lo que yo estaba sintiendo? Eso sí sería humillante.

—Gracias —dijo llanamente y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un té.

Estaba seguro de que tenía fiebre, ya que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo y un sudor frío me perlaba la frente. Jamás me había sentido tan nervioso. ¿Por qué? Le había entregado un inocente regalo a una buena amiga. Como ella dijo, no era como si le hubiese regalado una bomba… o ropa interior. No. Era un colgante común y corriente, sin nada en especial. ¿Por qué me había sentido de esa forma tan inusual? Sabía acerca de mis desbocados sentimientos, pero no era posible que me traicionaran por una cosa tan estúpida y común como un regalo de Navidad. Tendría que controlar mejor mis emociones.

Decidí subir a la azotea, pues mis amigos no me prestaban la menor atención, ocupados como estaban con sus nuevas adquisiciones. Por lo demás, necesitaba aclarar un poco mi mente, ya que mis pensamientos continuaban llevándome por territorios totalmente ignorados por mí. Por otro lado, me había quedado mirando a Raven varias veces, mientras mi consciente se desconectaba y comenzaba a divagar en cosas imposibles. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso.

El aire frío de la noche me despejó al instante, relajando mis músculos y refrescándome con la brisa que corría. El paisaje era muy agradable y la ciudad parecía llena de vida, pese a las altas horas que eran. Me acuclillé en el borde de la Torre respirando todo frescor y olvidando, por unos instantes, toda preocupación e inquietud. Era sólo yo y la noche. O eso había creído.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —susurró una voz femenina, claramente en tono de mofa, a mis espaldas—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Le sonreí a Raven, mientras ella se acercaba. Se había quitado la capucha y la escuálida brisa mecía un poco sus cabellos. ¿No cesaría jamás de molestarme por mis nervios neuróticos y sin sentido?, pensé con fastidio. Aunque debía admitir que me agradaba su atención. ¡Rayos! ¡No!

—Antes de que comiences con tus chaladuras —murmuró la hechicera, fijando sus ojos en el horizonte. No se había quitado el colgante, que colgaba elegante en su pecho. ¿Por qué habría de sacárselo, de todos modos? Menudo lío para ponerlo, no habría razón por la que ella se o tendría que sacar. ¿Qué tonterías estaba pensando?—, te diré que vengo a agradecerte el regalo. Y sí, sé que ya lo había hecho, pero no me pareció suficiente. —Sonrió cálidamente, como no lo hacía casi nunca.

—Me alegra mucho que te gusta —dije con alegría. Hice una breve pausa, mientras la observaba con detenimiento. Un brillo especial adornaba sus ojos amatista—. Te ves muy contenta. Eso me alegra aún más.

Ella alzó una ceja y el brillo que creí reconocer en su mirada se disipó rápidamente. Diablos, nada me salía bien. ¿Qué había dicho para que se enfadara?

—No estoy enfadada —¿Me había leído la mente? ¡Me había leído la mente!—. No necesito leer tu mente en todo caso, Robin. Últimamente pareces un libro abierto. Además, ¿por qué habría de estar enojada?

Medité bien mi respuesta.

—No lo sé —comencé con vacilación, ya que no quería cometer imprudencias—. Es que… con todo lo que ha pasado: lo del supermercado, las fans locas, la Navidad. Te había notado algo sombría.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que no le apetecía hablar de temas deprimentes, cuando, aparentemente, se sentía bien. Claro, tenía sentido. De forma tácita, hicimos el acuerdo de sentarnos en la orilla, mientras observábamos el paisaje a nuestro alrededor. Se sentía bien tenerla a mi lado, aunque una parte de mi mente me reprochara el sentirme de ese modo. ¿Era pecado querer verla feliz? ¿Era un crimen disfrutar de su compañía, más que de ninguna otra? El rostro de Starfire apareció entre mis pensamientos y una punzada de culpabilidad me hirió en el pecho. ¿Había olvidado tan fácilmente a la hermosa extraterrestre? En realidad, si lo pensaba detenidamente, no era que la hubiese olvidado, sino que jamás la había visto como algo más que una amiga. Éramos como el día y la noche y mis sentimientos hacia ella eran fraternales, protectores, pero no amorosos. De eso estaba más que seguro, ahora. Sin embargo, mi comportamiento no demostraba eso, ya que recurrentemente salía con la tamaraniana y pasábamos bastante tiempo juntos; yo estaba al tanto de que ella sentía algo por mí, pero había intentado ignorar ese hecho durante mucho tiempo, confundido con mis propios sentimientos. Creía que yo también la quería de ese modo, pero ahora, con la verdad ante mis ojos, resultaba que, precisamente, sólo estaba confundido. Confundido, porque nunca me había tocado convivir con una chica tan efusiva y expresiva como aquella. Me había hecho creer que le correspondía, cuando en realidad yo la veía como una hermana pequeña. Con Raven, en cambio, era tan diferente…

—Robin… —me sobresalté al ver que la persona en quien pensaba me observaba con cansancio fingido—. Al fin. Escucha, tengo una ligera duda acerac de tu regalo. Sobre la inicial grabada —especificó al ver mi confusión—. ¿R de…?

—R de Ramón, el niño de los calcetines rojos —susurré, incapaz de creer que la hechicera me hubiese preguntado algo tan obvio como eso—. ¡R de Raven, por supuesto! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—Podría haber sido R de Robin —dijo ella, con seriedad.

La miré con sorpresa, mientras un intenso rubor cubrí mis mejillas. Ella me sostuvo la mirada, sin notar, al parecer, mi estado de ánimo. Mi corazón se aceleró al notar lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro. ¿Habíamos estado todo el rato en aquella posición? ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta? Raven continuaba con sus ojos fijos en mí, lo que no contribuía a aminorar mis nervios.

Intenté alejarme, para darle espacio, creyendo que se sentiría algo incómoda tan cerca de mí. Sin embargo, no conté con otra cosa. La mano de la hechicera se deslizó hasta mi mejilla, haciendo que mi corazón saltara y que mi mente se aturdiera por completo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Mi consciente no parecía cooperar, pero algo en mí comprendía lo que ocurría y actuaba por su cuenta. Repetí la acción de ella y tomé su rostro con las manos. Sin pararme a pensarlo dos veces, ya que si lo pensaba era probable que me diera un infarto, acallé mi propio miedo con un beso.

Ella me respondió, ante mi máximo estupor y enredó sus dedos entre mi cabello. Una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo, mientras algo en mi pecho rugía de alegría. Mis manos, ya con vida propia totalmente, comenzaron a acariciar su espalda. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la sensación de irrealidad me absorbía por completo. El aire comenzó a faltarme, pero no quería abandonar el paraíso que eran sus labios… Sin embargo, no debí hacerlo, ya que ella se puso rígida y se separó con sutileza, pero decisión. Ambos jadeábamos levemente.

—Yo… —intenté explicar lo que había ocurrido, pero no tenía ningún pensamiento racional en la cabeza. Ella había empezado con todo aquello, eso sí lo recordaba bien. Ella quería que la besara. ¿O lo había interpretado mal? No, no podía ser o me habría atravesado el estómago de una patada. Quería decir la verdad, quería confesar todo lo que guardaba en mi pecho, pero las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta.

Raven me miraba en silencio, con una mezcla de alegría y desilusión en sus ojos. ¿Desilusión? ¿Se habría esperado algo más? ¿Era tan malo besando?

—Eres tan ridículo, Robin —su voz sonaba agitada, pero aún conservando aquel matiz de tranquilidad y misterio que tanto la caracterizaban—. Eso ha sido… indescriptible. —Una sonrisa de bochorno y felicidad se insinuó en sus labios—. Aunque hubiera sido mejor con muérdago ¿no lo crees?

—Te hubieras sentido obligada… —comencé, pero fui interrumpido brutalmente.

—Jamás me hubieras podido obligar si no hubiera querido, engreído —me espetó, bromeando.

—Presumida —contraataqué, mientras en mi interior algo suspiraba, embarazosamente. Adoraba esa actitud fuerte, esa actitud de chica mala que aparentaba. Como también amaba las situaciones en que era completamente sincera conmigo, cuando me develaba todo aquello que prentedí ocultar.

Me acerqué nuevamente, para volver a besarla —era algo irresistible para mí—, cuando ella retrocedió un paso y me rechazó con la mirada. Me sentí herido. ¿Qué sucedía?

—¿Qué pasa? —le reproché entre extrañado y confuso—. ¿No… no me quieres?

Ella se rió ante la aparente vulnerabilidad en que me había dejado. Parecía un cachorito mojado, qué humillante. No podía permitir que me dominara de ese modo, aunque pensándolo bien… ya lo hacía.

—Sigues siendo ridículo, Robin. ¿Crees que te hubiera dejado besarme si no lo hubiera deseado? Claro que te quiero —susurró, como avergonzada de su confesión. Sin embargo, eso no basta. —La miré sin entender—. Robin… hay más gente en nuestro mundo, gente que será herida si se entera de esto.

Starfire, pensé de inmediato. Incluso el nombre de Chico Bestia tamborileó en mi mente. No era justo, me había sentido tan bien hacia tan solo unos segundos. Sin embargo, debía admitir que ella tenía razón, ella estaba pensando en alguien más que no fuera sí misma. Típico de ella. Yo sí podía ser egoísta. Demonios, estaba pensando como un desgraciado insensible. No podía permitir eso.

—Sé que con el tiempo entenderán esto —sonaba esperanzada, sabía que a ella también le dolía la situación—, pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. Es Navidad, Robin, y no seré yo quien arruine la felicidad de quienes quiero.

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiéndome avergonzado de mi actitud. ¿Cómo ella podía ser tan desprendida? ¿Acaso yo no era tan importante para ella, por eso podía esperar?

—Otra ridiculez tuya y me enojaré de verdad —Nuevamente me había leído la mente—. No me gusta esta situación, pero hay que establecer prioridades.

—¿Me quieres? —pregunté como un niño de cuatro años. Me sentía inseguro y vulnerable, aunque no me importaba que ella me viera así.

Ella negó con la cabeza, apanicándome, mientras una sonrisa triste se esbozaba en su rostro.

—Te amo —susurró, echando a andar a la salida—. Ya es tarde. Buenas noches. —Se detuvo a mitad de su camino y volvió a acercarse a mí—. Lo olvidaba… —Me besó suavemente, tan solo rozando sus labios con los míos. Eso era el cielo—. Feliz Navidad, Robin.

—Feliz Navidad, Rae. Yo también te amo.

Sabía que ella me había escuchado, pues se sonreía cuando desapareció rumbo a su habitación. Suspiré, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido. Había alcanzado el cielo durante unos segundos, pero ahora volvía a la tierra. Bueno, después de todo no era tan malo. Ella me quería y yo a ella. Ella no había renunciado a mí, simplemente postergaba un momento terrible y doloroso, que tarde o temprano llegaría. Sonreí. Ella me amaba y era Navidad. Por ahora, eso era lo importante.


End file.
